


In The Cold Dark Night - Artworks

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire Phil Coulson, Werewolf Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Phil's whole life changed the night he was attacked by a vampire and became a creature of the night. It's about to change again.My artworks for the story, created during the WipBigBang 2017 challenge





	In The Cold Dark Night - Artworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/gifts).



> also on [Livejournal](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/79809.html) and [Dreamwidth](https://sandy79.dreamwidth.org/84980.html)

Folks, I did it - I went, signed up to [wipbigbang](http://wipbigbang.livejournal.com/) (on LJ), chose a fic and made some artwork for it (and right on time too!)!

The following images are for **["In The Cold Dark Night" by ereshai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5581189)** , and the moment I read the summary, I just knew I had to claim it. You may ask why? That's why:

 

a) my second favorite fandom (after White Collar) - the MCU

b) my favorite slash pairing in the MCU - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - in the leading parts, with characters from both the movies and the TV series appearing

c) vampires & werewolves and other mystical creatures, oh my!

**_Title Card/Poster:_ **

[](http://i.imgur.com/30QpYDE.jpg)

 

**_Chapter Banners_** (Chapter 1 is up, and she has written Chapter 2 already):

 

**_Icons_** (since I can't make anything without them ;) ):

[](http://i.imgur.com/RZ6bdZY.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/5CjspTT.jpg)

 

** Making of & Credits: **

First things first: I had LOTS of fun making these artworks, since it was so different to making icons. And it went a lot faster than a set of twenty icons XD The most time went into preparing Clint's pic for further works (= manually deleting the background). From there on, it was an rather easy walk in the park for the rest of the way (I only had to redo the chapter 2 banner, since I forgot to make the font bold! *headdesk*)

 

**_Now to the Credits:_ **

**Fonts:**

**[akaDora](http://www.1001fonts.com/akadora-font.html)** _(title, banner)_

**[Brotherhood Script](http://www.dafont.com/de/brotherhood-script.font)** _(names)_

 

**Images** (no copyright infringement intended):

_Background image:_ sidestreet (via [isorepublic](http://isorepublic.com/))

_Coulson:_ [FandomTransparents](http://fandomtransparents.tumblr.com/) (on tumblr)

_Barton:_ [JeremyLeeRenner](https://www.jeremyleerenner.com/) (fansite)

_wolf background:_ [pixabay](https://pixabay.com)

_vampire background:_ [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/)

I hope you like what I did here, and that you head over to the story afterwards and give my lovely author some love too (might get her writing more chapters!!)!

 

_PS: If you have any questions, let me know them in the comments!_


End file.
